Coming home
by Eovin
Summary: Little lemony Sasunaru story.Boys having fun in the shower .yaoi,OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Just decided to write a little lemony goodness. It is Sasunaru guys. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was walking down the street. His clothes were tattered and he was all covered in blood and grim. He had just returned from a dangerous A-class mission and all he wanted at the moment was to take a shower and to go to sleep.

But he knew that his sex-deprived, overly horny (24/7) boyfriend would have another plans for him. That is why going home was not an option. So instead of going to Uchiha mansion where he spend almost all of his time with Sasuke, he went to his own apartment, after all he almost lived with that possessive teme, that wanted to keep him near himself all the time, so he decided to keep his apartment for such kind of situations. This apartment was much bigger and comfier then the one he lived in as a genin.

Arriving there he started taking off his clothes completely oblivious of his stalker, not noticing a pair of black eyes hungrily watching his every move. (Guess who^^) Shedding the last piece of his clothing he stepped into the shower. After washing all the dirt and blood from his body he let himself to relax under soothing streams of water that were gently caressing his body. He opened the bottle of shampoo and put it in his hair; he started rinsing it when a pair of hands started massaging his scalp causing him to purr. With a startled "eeep" he jumped to the other side of the shower. He turned only to be met by a pair of hungry lips crushing his in a bruising kiss. Startled blue eyes met lustful onyx.

-Sa-Sasuke, what are you mhm…-stuttered Naruto only to be silenced by another forceful kiss. Ravens tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance that was automatically granted by a very dazed kitsune.

A pair of strong pale muscular arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist bringing him flush against the others body. While their tongues were battling for dominance in Narutos' mouth, one of Sasukes' sneaky hands moved lower to squeeze his firm globes, before pinching his butt cheek. Letting out a squeak of indignation Naruto tried to pry his sex-obsessed boyfriend of off him. Key-word tried. Breaking the kiss Sasuke rested his chin on the tan shoulder of his little blond, letting his hot breath caress sensitive skin. Feeling a warm breath fanning sensitive skin of his neck and ear Naruto tried to suppress a shudder.

-I missed you.-Sasuke whispered huskily into his ear, his tongue flickering over the tan lobe, causing kitsune to whimper.

-Something tells me that after this I will not only have a sore ass, but I also won't be able to walk for a week-said Naruto with a heavy sigh as Sasuke chuckled softly.

-Why only a week, dobe? I'm not planning to let you out of the bed at least for a month-answered Uchiha smirking devilishly.

Naruto started backing away and Uchihas smirk turned predatory. He started slowly walking towards his prey, cornering him, until his back hit a wall of the shower.

-Oh, shit!-kitsunes eyes widened and the next moment Uchiha pounced on him.

'This is going to be a very long night'-thought the blond. Especially when he felt one hand start pumping his member, while the other started fondling his ass, slender digits teasing sensitive parts in close proximity of his entrance. Knowing all too well that resistance was useless, Naru-chan submitted to the pleasure his seme was giving him. Soon the only noise in apartment were moans and grunts of our favourite couple.

So what do you think about it? Good? Bad? Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This is the second part of the fic :)

Warning: Lemon, yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (yet)

While one of his hands was busy groping Naru's ass and the other was pumping kitsune's member to life, Sasuke buyisied himself licking his ear before gently nibbling that tan little earlobe, before going lower and biting the juncture between neck and shoulder, marking his fox possessively. Hearing a whimper from his uke he licked the wound apologetically sucking lightly that spot. He got a faint moan from his dobe as a reward.

Pleased with himself and feeling that Naruto was fully hard now, Sasuke started running his hands up and down the blonde's sides, before pinching those cute rosy nipples. Listening to the gasps and moans he got from his beloved little 'wife-to-be'.

Not wanting to be outdone Naruto raised his hands and started racking his nails up and down his semes back, while his mouth left a scorching trail down that long ivory column leaving heackeys and love bites here and there.

Before going lower and taking one of the dusky nipples into his mouth biting it and then soothing it with his tongue, while his hand pleasured the other one tweaking and pinching it gently. Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his groans and moans of pleasure that his mischievous uke was giving him.

Getting tired of playing with his now fully erect nipples, Naruto went further south, showering those perfectly defined abs with butterfly kisses before dipping his tongue into Sasuke's bellybutton, earning himself a loud moan from the said male, before going even lower to the place Sasuke wanted to get the most attention to.

Gently blowing on the head and watching the cock twitch with anticipation, then showering it with light kisses, slightly teasing the older male, causing Sasuke to glare down at the smirking kitsune. Naruto decided that he teased the teme long enough, so he went down to business licking the vein on the underside of the member, before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, pressing it against the slit drawing pleasure filled sounds from the raven. Naruto hummed lightly sending electric shocks of pleasure up sasuke's spine, before taking him fully into his mouth deepthroating him.

Oh Kami, how much Sasuke loved to feel that sinful mouth on his manhood! The things he could do with his tongue! Only for that Sasuke was ready to buy him all the ramen and popsicles he wanted. That delicious mouth that was now sucking on his dick felt so heavenly, the only thing that could rival that was only Naruto's ass! But they will get to it soon.

It didn't take long before Sasuke came, but the night was far from over. Naruto hoped that now after getting his release Sasuke will let him rest after the mission at least for tonight, but raven had other plans.

Naruto squealed when Sasuke unexpectedly crashed their lips together, before those strong pale hands grabbed his buttocks, lifting him of the ground, while Naruto automatically wrapped his legs around raven's waste in order not to fall.

Breaking the kiss raven smirked down at the panting kitsune earning him a glare that could make any Uchiha proud.

Sasuke proceeded to take some lotion from the shelf before applying it on his fingers. He slowly traced his fingers down the blonde's spine, causing him to shudder, before reaching his destination-cute tight little ass of his dear uke. Spreading his ass cheeks apart Sasuke circled his entrance teasingly before sliding one finger inside.

Naruto moaned at the familiar feeling, it's been slightly over a month since he last had sex with his teme.

Sasuke added a second finger, thrusting them in and out, before scissoring that virgin-tight hole. No matter how many times they had sex Naruto always stayed unbelievably tight, not that sasuke was complaining.

When the muscles relaxed he added the third and final finger, quickly busying Naruto with kisses after hearing the hiss of discomfort from the blond in order to keep his mind of pain. Thrusting his fingers deeper he searched for one spot that will drive kitsune up the wall from pleasure.

"Ngnnnh"-suddenly a load moan escaped those tempting lips. 'Found it'Sasuke thought triumphantly thrusting his fingers into Naruto again and again, abusing his prostate, making kitsune scream and writhe from pleasure.

Taking out his fingers Sasuke smirked at the whimper of disappointment that came from his dobe. Spreading a generous amount of lotion on his aching cock, Sasuke positioned himself at the blond's entrance, before entering him completely with one powerful thrust.

"Ahhh"-Naruto gasped, little tears of pain gathering in the corner of his eyes. Sasuke froze letting the blond to adjust to his length, knowing that if he moved noe it would only bring more pain to the blond and he didn't want that.

Getting used to the intrusion blond wiggled his hips a little as a silent signal for Sasuke to move, which he complied happily, because the heat and the tightness of the blonde's bottom were turning all his legendary self-control into nothing. Taking his length out until only the head was in before ramming right back in, hitting the blonde's prostate dead on.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!"

Starting first at a slow steady pace, Sasuke soon found himself unable to hold back from pounding the blond into oblivion. Picking up his pace, going faster and deeper, Sasuke couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Oh God…Naru…so tight…so GOOD!"

"Ahhh…ngnn…h-harder..Ahhh…yes! hit that spot again…Sa-Sasuke!"

Feeling his pick coming closer Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neglected cock, pumping it in rime with his thrusts.

"AAahhh, so close!"-whimpered Naruto.

"Mmmm, that's right my little kitsune, cumm for me"-whispered Sasuke seductively into his ear biting it lightly.

"SASUKE!"

"Ah, NARU!"-they screamed in unison cumming. White liquid bursting from Naruto's member cowering their stomachs and Sasuke's hand, while Sasuke's seed cowered his inner chamber.

"I missed you"-whispered tired blond.

"I know let's get cleaned up and I will take you to bed, you're tired"-gently answered Uchiha, sliding out of his loves warm embrace, holding the tired blond up.

"Mhm"-murmured kitsune sleepily.

For the rest of the night their neighbors were able to sleep peacefully, what can't be said about the next day, and the next, or the day after it. They were unable to get a proper rest until Sasuke finally decided to drag his lover back to the Uchiha mansion. They couldn't help, but be grateful that the couple preferred to live there visiting this apartment only occasionally.

There the second part of the fic is ready. Yay! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
